All Or Nothing
by CenatonObsession
Summary: Roxie & Ted hate each other. Well Roxie hates Ted, but Ted... well his feelings aren't what you'd expect. What happens when feelings are revealed & discoveries are made? Will Roxie & Ted risk it all? Or will they risk nothing?
1. Chapter 1

"Ruby ruby ruby ruby sho ho," I sang "Ruby ruby ruby ruby sho ho."

I heard my locker room door open and a voice say "You and your crappy music."

I turned and there stood my nemesis Ted DiBiase Jr. "What the hell are you doing here DiBiase?" I asked angrily.

"I need to talk to Phil about our match," he replied "Since he's your best friend I figured he'd be here."

"Well he's not, so you can go now."

He stepped closer to me and said "Don't be that way Roxie. What have I ever done to you?"

"You mean besides tormenting and pissing me off since my first day?"

He laughed and asked "Has it really been that long?"

"Yes" I replied.

He stepped closer to me, making me back up against the wall. He put his arms on either side of me and said "Most girls would kill to be you, to have any kind of attention from me."

"Yeah, well, I'd rather kill you" I snapped.

He smirked and moved his face closer to mine. "Or would you kill to have me?"

"I got it right the first time" I told him.

He laughed and said "Sure you did."

Just then my locker room door opened and I heard Phil say "What the hell is going on?"

Ted stepped away from me and said "I was just looking for you so we could run over our match."

"We know the match Ted."

"True."

"Then why are you here?"

He looked at me, smirked, then said "No reason. I'll see you in the ring."

He left the locker room and Phil came over to me. "You OK?" he asked.

"Fine," I replied "DiBiase just pissed me off again."

"He does that a lot."

"Yeah he does."

"Don't worry about him."

"I'm not."

"Good."

He kissed my forehead, then left the locker room.

Phil Brooks a.k.a. CM Punk has been my best friend since 7th grade and I don't know where I'd be now if not for him. He's the only person I've ever loved and he's the only person I trust. Too bad he's in love with his girlfriend Maria or I'd go for him.

I tried to imagine him when we first met, but all I saw was Ted's face. "Fuckin DiBiase" I mumbled.

I really hate that little rich prep.

**Good start?**

**Bad start?**

**Review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

I was waiting for Phil and Maria when Ted came over to me. He looked over my outfit and asked "Goodwill going out of business?"

"Don't you have a Mercedes to buy?" I snapped.

"I prefer Porsche's."

"Then go buy one, then drive off a cliff."

"Harsh."

I made a move to leave, but he stood in front of me. "Get out of my way DiBiase" I growled.

"But I'm not done talking to you" he purred.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Go buy a girlfriend."

"I don't need too, but you do."

"What the hell does that mean?"

He smirked and said "I see the way you stare at Punk. You want him and you can't have him."

"Shut up Ted!" I said angrily.

"You can't have him and it tears you up inside."

"Shut up!"

"He doesn't want you, he-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP DIBIASE!"

He smirked. "Did I hit a nerve?"

I kicked him in the nuts and he dropped to the ground, clutching himself and gasping. "You brought that on yourself" I told him, walking away.

I found Maria and Phil by the vending machines and told them what happened.

"I'll get him in the ring," Phil told me "No one hurts you like that and gets away with it."

"I think he likes you" said Maria.

I let out a laugh and said "Are you crazy? He doesn't like me, he hates me and I hate him."

"Well it sounds to me like he likes you, but doesn't want to admit it."

"You're wrong, he doesn't like me."

She shrugged and said "It was just an opinion."

"I know," I told her "I'm sorry Maria."

"It's OK Roxie."

I hugged her and Phil before walking away. I walked down the hall and saw Ted coming toward me, his face angry. He grabbed my arm and led me down the hall and into a closet. "That wasn't very nice" he growled.

"Yeah, well, you weren't being nice either" I shot back.

"You had no right to kick me."

"It's a free country, I can do what I want."

He put his hands on either side of me and said "I won't forget this Roxie."

"Is that a threat?" I asked.

"No, it's a fact. See you later Roxie."

He left and I sat on the floor wondering on thing- is Maria right? Does Ted secretly like me?

**Ted definitely deserved that kick to the nuts!**

**I love him, but he deserved it XD**

**Think Maria is right?**

**Or is Ted just a really big jerk?**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

2 Days Later

I sauntered over to Ted and looked over his outfit. "Are you Hollister's new poster boy?" I asked.

"Funny," he said "Are you the new spokes girl for desperate and pathetic?"

"Wow, you're so creative."

"Aren't I?"

"I was being sarcastic."

He laughed and said "Yeah I know."

"Yeah, right."

"I know that you want me."

"No, I want a guy with brains."

"And I want a girl with boobs."

I raised my hand to smack him, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him, smirking. "You think you're so cute," I told him "But you're nothing."

"Babe I know I'm hot," he said "I could name a 100 girls who'd kill to have me."

"I bet that they'd rather kill you."

"At least they want me, unlike you who isn't wanted by anyone."

"You just broke my fragile heart."

"You don't have one."

I laughed and said "I have more of a heart then you do."

"My heart is solid gold, your heart is blacker then your eyeliner."

"Why do you torment me?"

He stopped and let go of my hand. "What?"

"Why do you torment me?" I asked again.

"I have my reasons" he replied.

"What's your reason?"

He grabbed my arm and led me down the hall. We turned a corner and were in a dimly lite hall that led to an exit. He let me go and I leaned against the wall. He ut his hands on either side of me and said "There is one reason and one reason only why I torment you."

"What's the reason?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Curiosity."

"Well why do you torment me?"

"Because you torment me."

"No other reason?"

"No."

He sighed, then said "I'll tell you the reason why, but you have to promise not to laugh or make some crude remark."

"I promise" I told him.

He took a deep breath and said "The reason I torment you is because I like you."

**Maria was right!**

**Damn she's smart lol!**

**Ted has such a weird way of showing his feelings, but then again most men do lol!**

**So how do you think Roxie will react?**

**Review and let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

"You like me?" I asked.

"Yeah I do" he replied softly.

"Maria was right."

"Huh?"

"She told me the reason you torment me is because you like me."

"She picks up on things."

"Yeah she does."

He moved away from me and said "Now you know my reason."

I nodded and said "Now I know your reason."

"And?"

"And what?"

"How do you feel about what I said? How do you feel about me?"

"I'm glad you told me, but to be honest, I don't have feelings for you."

"None at all?"

"You annoy me and anger me, but besides that I don't feel anything for you."

He put his arms on either side of me and said "You'll change your mind Roxie."

"No I won't" I told him.

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"I'm very persistent Roxie."

"And I'm very stubborn Ted."

He laughed and said "I always get what I want."

"Well you're not getting me" I told him.

"I have my ways Roxie."

"And I have mine."

"I will make you mine Roxie, you can guarantee that."

"And you can be sure that all you'll ever get from me is nothing more then what you're getting now."

"You say that now but I promise you that one day you'll change your mind."

"Keep dreaming" I told him.

"I will. I'll dream of you."

With that said he walked away, leaving me alone.

So Ted likes me. I don't know whether to laugh or cry. Ted DiBiase Jr wants to be with Roxanne Anderson, his enemy and a punk rock girl who's not rich or popular. He's everything I hate and I'm everything he hates.

Isn't that ironic?

**My mother always told me opposites attract and it's obviously true with Ted and Roxie lol!**

**Do you think Roxie will give in to Ted?**

**I know I would lol!**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

1 Week Later

Over the past week my encounters with Ted have been more frequent. He keeps sending me all sorts of gifts and he really wants to go out on a date and I'm beginning to think that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to go on one date with him.

After his match I went over to Ted and said "I'm willing to make a deal with you."

"I'm listening" he said.

"I'll go on one date with you. If I like it, we'll g out again. If I don't enjoy myself, you leave me alone for good."

"Fair enough. Tonight at 6 I'll pick you up."

"Fine with me."

He smiled and said "See you later tonight beautiful."

He walked away and all I could think was one thing- what outfit could I wear to make him wish he wasn't going to be seen with me?

**And of course Roxie finds a way to make this date a flop lol!**

**I must say it's funny lol!**

**Think the date will go good or bad?**

**Review and let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

Finally it was time for my date with Ted and I had on the perfect outfit- a very short plaid skirt with ripped fishnet stockings and combat boots. A matching plaid corset, studded wristbands and a matching collar along with jelly bracelets and dangly skull earrings completed the outfit. My hair up in punky pigtails, my eyes done in black and my lips done in crimson red completed the look.

I heard him knock on the door and I opened it. He was in black dress pants, black dress shoes and a white dress shirt. He handed me a bouquet of roses and said "You look sinful."

"Thank you," I said "You look preppy."

He laughed. "Thanks. Ready to go?"

"Yes I am."

We left the hotel and got in his limo. "Thirsty?" he asked.

"I'm content" I replied.

"Wanna know where we're eating?"

"Probably some fancy restaurant."

"Correct."

I laughed. "Think I'll meet their dress code requirements?"

"Doesn't matter if you or don't."

"Because you'll just pay them off?"

"Yeah."

The limo stopped and we got out of it. "Valentinos?" I asked.

"Yep" he replied, grabbing my hand.

We went inside and were immediately seated by a waiter, who looked at me funny. He handed us each a menu and asked "May I get you some fine wine?"

"I don't drink" I told Ted.

"Two glasses of water" Ted told the waiter.

The waiter left and I looked over the menu. My eyes widened at the prices. Twenty-five dollars for a salad? Are they crazy?

"Something wrong?" asked Ted.

"These prices are ridiculous" I replied.

"Money's no object Roxie."

"Whatever. I'll just have the chicken."

When the waiter came Ted ordered, then we got to talking. "So what got you into wrestling?" Ted asked.

"Phil," I replied "We used to watch it together all the time. So when he started his training, so did I."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"How long have you and Phil been friends?"

"Since 7th grade."

"Cool."

Our food came and we started eating. "So why do you like me?" I asked Ted.

He choked, took a drink, then asked. "Why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity."

He chewed thoughtfully for a moment, then said "I've liked you from the moment I heard about you."

"Why?"

"I remember hearing how you refused to get breast implants because you didn't want to be fake, how you threatened to leave if Vince forced you to get them. I had so much respect for you for standing up for yourself, that I grew to like you. Those feelings only got stronger after I met you and you stood up for yourself, refusing to back down. You're so real and genuine... I've never met anyone like you before and I knew that I wanted to be with you."

I sat back in my chair, shocked. I never thought in a million years that Ted respected me and wanted to be with me for my realness. "You look shocked" he commented.

"I am" I told him.

"I understand why, but you shouldn't be."

"Why?"

"Because you know I like you."

I let out a laugh. "True, but I didn't know why."

"Well now you know why."

"Now I know why."

He smiled and we went back to our meal.

**Wow. He definitely had a funny way of showing all of that lol!**

**Sounds like he was testing Roxie.**

**Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

After dinner we went to a club to do some dancing. The music sucked and the people looked at me strangely, but I had fun dancing with Ted. It was fun to move myself up against him, feel him get hard, then move away, just to be pulled back to him.

"Not nice" he growled in my ear.

"But it's funny" I told him.

"To you it is."

I laughed and pulled way, gyrating in front of him. He let out a playful growl before pulling me back to him, our bodies crushed together. Our eyes met and Ted pulled me closer. "You look so damn sexy and sinful," he growled in my ear "I could think of a million things I want to do to you right now."

I felt a shiver run up my spine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "I want to leave."

"Sounds good to me."

Few minutes later we were standing outside my hotel room. He pulled me into his arms and whispered "I want to kiss you so badly."

"Then kiss me" I told him.

He pressed his lips to mine, gently prying his tongue between my teeth. I kissed him back roughly, my hands in his hair. I felt him press me against the wall, his hands on my hips. When we pulled apart I asked "Want to come inside for a bit?"

"Yes" he replied.

We went inside and no sooner the door was closed, we were on the bed kissing. I unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it across the room. He pulled away and said "I guess you like me."

"I guess so" I told him.

"Roxie I want you."

I bit my lip. I don't want to go that far with Red, at least not yet. "Ted I'm not ready" I told him.

"I don't want you that way yet," he told me "I want you to be my girlfriend."

"I want that too."

"Really?"

"Yes."

He pulled me into a passionate kiss, holding me close. "I don't want to leave," he murmured "I want to stay here with you."

"But you have too" I told him.

"I know, but-"

"You'll see me tomorrow."

"I know-"

He hugged me tightly, kissing my neck. When he pulled away he got off the bed and grabbed his shirt. I sat up and watched him button his shirt up. He came over to me and gave me a loving kiss. "See you tomorrow" he whispered.

"See you tomorrow."

Giving me another kiss he left and I laid back on the bed. my heart racing. Ted is now my boyfriend... I can't believe it. Most unbelievable part of this whole thing- I'm really happy with how tonight went.

**Well that was fast lol!  
Guess Roxie isn't as stubborn as she says she is.**

**But then again what women could resist Ted?**

**I know I couldn't!**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

The Next Day

No sooner I arrived at the arena I was in Ted's arms, kissing him passionately. "I missed you" he murmured against my neck.

"Missed you too" I told him.

"I told Cody and Randy about us."

"And I told Phil and Maria."

"How'd they take it?"

"Pretty well. How'd Cody and Randy take it?"

"Pretty well. They're both confused though."

I let out a laugh and said "Phil was confused too."

He smiled and said "Everyone will be confused by this."

"I don't care."

"Neither do I."

He pulled me into another kiss, holding me close to him. When we pulled apart he said "I have to get ready for my match, but I'll see you afterward."

"All right," I said softly "Good luck."

He gave me another kiss before going into his locker room. I made my way down the hall and into the Diva's locker room where I was greeted by Maria. "How are you Roxie?" she asked.

"Happy" I replied.

"Because of Ted?"

"Yep."

She smiled and gave me a hug before going over to talk to Mickie James. I changed into my wrestling attire, then left the locker room so I could get a drink. I went to the vending machines and saw Phil getting a Pepsi. I walked over to him and said "Hi."

"Hey" he said.

I put my money in and got my own Pepsi. I looked at Phil, he was staring at me intently. "What?" I asked.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yes, why?"

"No reason."

"There's a reason Phil, I know it."

"I'm just worried Roxie, that's all."

"Why?"

He took a drink of his Pepsi and said "I'm worried that Ted will hurt you."

"Phil he won't" I told him.

"How do you know that?"

"Well how do you know he will?"

"I don't but neither do you."

I bit my lip and he pulled me into a hug.'I'm sorry Roxie," he said "You're my best friend and I worry about you constantly."

"I know Phil" I told him.

"Just be careful."

"I will."

He kissed my forehead before leaving. I leaned against the vending machine and sipped my Pepsi.

Hopefully everything will work out for the best.

**You think the odds are stacked against them?**

**Or will everything work out for the best?**

**Only time will tell!**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

4 Months Later

Things have been perfect between me and Ted. We spend all the time we can together and we never argue. We have nicknames for each other- he's Teddybear and I'm his Punk Princess. Phil's still worried, but I think he's just being overprotective. Cody and Randy have been really supportive of our relationship, which has made things so much easier. I'm happier then I've ever been before in my life. Ted means everything to em and I know I mean everything to him.

One day while driving to the arena Ted said "I want to take you to meet my family over our three months of."

"I don't know Teddy," I told him "Don' you think it's too soon?"

"No. Roxie, I'm crazy about you, I want to be with you. Please consider."

"I'll think about it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He kissed my cheek and held my hand tightly.

When we reached the arena we parted ways and I went to change. When I left the locker room I was stopped by Cody. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Of course," I replied "What's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you for making Ted happy."

"You don't have to thank me Cody."

"I know, but I just felt I had too. After Tiffany broke his heart-"

"Who's Tiffany?"

Cody grew silent. "I'm gonna go."

He quickly went off down the hall. As I walked to Ted's locker room I couldn't help but wonder who Tiffany was and who she was to Ted. His face broke into a grin when he saw me. He pulled me into a loving kiss, when we pulled apart he said "Over our three months off I'm going to take you to my family's beach house for some romantic time alone."

"That sounds great Teddybear," I told him "Hey I wanted to-"

"There's something I want to tell you Roxie."

"What?"

He took a deep breath, looked into my eyes, then said "Roxie, I love you."

"I love you too Teddybear."

"You do?"

"I do."

He swept me up into a loving kiss. When we pulled apart he said "I'm going to go start making the arrangements."

He gave me another kiss before walking out of the locker room.

I couldn't ask him who Tiffany was... not after the happiest moment of my life.

**So who do you think Tiffany was?**

**And no it isn't the Diva Tiffany lol!**

**This is coincidence, I swear!**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

4 Days Later

Ted and I were on our way to his parents beach house, which isn't far from their mansion. "You'll love it," he told me "Our servants will serve was breakfast in bed every morning, pack us picnic lunches, then serve us a romantic dinner for two."

"Sounds nice," I told him "But can't we just do all that ourselves Teddy?"

He laughed. "Why do you think we have servants? They do the work, we relax.""Teddy-"

"It'll be fine."

He squeezed my hand gently and I managed a weak smile.

We reached the beach house, it didn't look like one, it looked like a mini mansion. "Just leave the bags," he told me "The maid will get them."

"I can take my own bags" I told him.

"Roxie-"

I grabbed my two bags and went into the house. Ted followed behind me saying "I'll lead you up to the bedroom."

I followed him up to the bedroom and my bags on a chair. He closed the door as I laid back on the bed. "My neck hurts," he said "I'm going to have to call my massage therapist."

"I can do it for you" I told him.

"That's my therapist's job."

"So what's my job?"

"You don't have one, you're my princess, you'll have everything you want handed to you."

"But i don't want everything handed to me Teddy."

"Roxie-"

I sat up and pulled my knees up to my chin. He sat down in front of me. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't want all of this," I told him "I just want you."

"But you have me."

"I know. That's all I want."

"The servant thing bothers you?"

"Yes."

He but his lip before pulling off his shirt. "Will you give me a massage?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied.

He laid on his stomach and I began to massage him. "Oh," he moaned "Feels good."

I let out a laugh and continued my massaging.

Few minutes later he said "Time for a frontal massage."

He rolled over onto his back and I began rubbing my hands along his torso. I noticed the tent in his pants growing bigger as I moved my hands down his body. I leaned over and began kissing his neck before kissing a trail down his torso. I moved back up, licking from his chin down to above his belt line. His breath caught and I smiled. "Better then your massage therapist?" I asked.

"Yes" he said breathlessly.

I moved away from him and asked "Now what?"

"Finish what you started" he replied.

"Don't want too."

He growled playfully. He sat up and got off the bed, gently pushing me against the wall. He pressed himself against me and said "I want you so badly right now."

"I can tell" I said softly.

"Roxie you drive me so crazy... I can't help myself when I'm with you."

"I know Teddy."

"Can I take you out to the hot tub?"

"Sure."

He grinned, kissed me, then left the room. As I changed into my swimsuit I only had one thought- we'll end up having sex before this trip is over.

**Do you agree or disagree with Roxie's thought?**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

Teddy carried me out of the house and into the hot tub. He gently set me down before sitting beside me. "I want everything to be perfect" he told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I love you and you deserve the best."

"I have you, that's the best there is."

He smiled and said "No, I have the best there is."

"Well all that money is nice-"

"Not the money, you."

I lovingly kissed him and he pulled me onto his lap. "Teddy-" I began.

He put a finger on my lips and said "No words, just emotion."

I passionately kissed him, my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my hips, pulling me closer to him, His hands ran up my back as my hands ran down his chest. He pulled away, his eyes blazing passionately. He moved his hands to my chest, slowly massaging my breasts. I let out s sigh,

"You like?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Want more?"

"Yes."

Our eyes met and he smiled playfully. "Well you're not getting more" he told me.

"Tease" I pouted.

"You teased me earlier."

"But that was funny!"

"So is this."

I let out a laugh and playfully hit him. "So when do I get to meet your parents?"

"Wednesday" he replied.

"Okay."

"Nervous?"

"Yes."

He let out a laugh and said "Don't be, they'll love you."

"Maybe..."

He hugged me tightly, then said "I have a big surprise for you."

I looked down at him and said "It's big, but it's no surprise."

He laughed. "Not that Roxie, something else."

"What?"

"Like I told you, it's a surprise."

"Teddy-"

"I want to make love to you Roxie."

"Yet again, not a surprise."

"Do you want to make love to me?"

"Yes."

He smiled and I couldn't help but wonder what he was planning.

"Where's the surprise Teddy?"

"In the house."

I got out of the tub and made my way up to the house, curiosity's hold on me strong.

**I'd be curious too!**

**What do you think Ted has planned?**

**Review and let me know!**


	12. Chapter 12

I went into the house and gasped. Every surface of the living room was covered in rose petals and candles. Two pillows and a blanket were on the floor in front of the fireplace. I turned to see Ted standing in the doorway, smiling.

"Told you it was a surprise" he said.

"That you did," I said "Teddy... this is incredible."

He came over to me and took my hands into his. "I wanted this to be special," he told me softly "I wanted this night to be perfect."

"But it is perfect," I whispered "We're together, that's all I need."

He pulled me into a passionate kiss, picking me up and carrying me over to our makeshift bed. He gently laid me on the floor, then pulled away. His hands moved up to my swimsuit top, which he untied slowly, then threw it on the couch. He let out a sigh and said "You're so beautiful."

"You're so handsome" I told him.

He leaned down and kissed me again, pulling me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his face closer to mine. His hands moved down my body until they found the strings on my bottoms. He untied them, then pulled my bottoms off. He pulled away, then stood up, taking off his trunks slowly. "Teddy" I breathed.

He smiled before laying down beside me, his tan body glistening in the fire light. "Do you like what you see?" he asked teasingly.

"I do" I told him.

He smiled, then opened the box of condoms he had placed by the pillows and took one out. "Want to put it on?" he asked.

I opened it and quickly slid it onto him. I positioned myself over top of him, looking into his eyes as I took him.

We both let out a sigh of pleasure as we adjusted ourselves to fit together. I began riding him slow and hard, running my hands across his abs. "Roxie" he sighed.

He ran his hands along my back and thighs, gently caressing me. I leaned over and passionately kissed him, feeling his heart pound. He rolled me over onto my back, holding me close to him. He moved his lips to my neck and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Teddybear" I moaned.

"Roxie" he groaned.

He moved his lips to mine, holding me close to him. I moved my lips down his neck and chest, my nails in his back. He pulled me up to him, my legs wrapped around his waist. He kept up his slow hard pace as we kissed passionately. Our eyes met and he smiled. "I love you" I told him.

"I love you too Roxie."

He laid me back on the floor, his lips on my neck. Our hands clasped together as he increased his speed. I felt something on my finger and when I looked over there was a ring on my finger. It was gold with three tiny black diamonds on it. "Teddy," I breathed "It's beautiful."

"It's a promise ring," he told me "Each diamond represents yesterday, today and tomorrow. That's my promise to you, to love you yesterday, today and tomorrow."

"Oh Teddy-"

He cut me off with a passionate kiss, increasing his speed. Hour later we were laying side by side, staring into each other's eyes.

"Tonight has been the best night of my life" I told him.

"It's been the best night of my life too" he told me.

"I love you Teddybear."

"And I love you my punk princess."

He pulled me into a passionate kiss, pulling me into his arms. I looked at my promise ring, feeling happier then ever before. "Hey Teddy" I said softly.

No answer.

I looked over at him, he was already asleep.

"I just wanted to tell you that I promise to love you yesterday, today, tomorrow and forever."

I gently kissed his forehead and snuggled closer to him before falling asleep in his arms.

**That was so sweet and romantic!**

**What did you guys think?**

**Review and let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know my updating of this fic has been terrible, but I've been busy finishing up First Time, writing Let The Right One In and trying to get my other fics off hiatus so I can finish writing and posting them. I'll try to update this fic more often and will hopefully be updating my on hiatus fics soon.**

The Next Morning

I woke up the next morning and looked over at Ted, he was still asleep. I grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped it around me before going onto the patio. I breathed in the salty ocean air, enjoying the feel of the air and sunlight on my skin. "You look so gorgeous" I heard a voice say.

I turned and there stood Ted in the doorway, naked and grinning with his arms folded across his chest. "You're not too bad yourself" I told him.

He uncrossed his arms and came over to me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a kiss. When we pulled apart he said "Lets make breakfast together, then get dressed and go out for a bit."

"You can cook?" I asked, surprised.

He laughed and said "Yes I can. Don't be so surprised Roxie."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"But I thought you had the servants do everything."

"After what you said yesterday I gave all of them a three week paid vacation."

"Really?"

He nodded and said "You're my life and all I want is to make you happy. I knew this would make you happy, so I did it."

"Oh Teddy," I said "That's so sweet."

"I know."

I gave him a loving kiss before we went into the house and began making breakfast.

Few hours later we were at the mall and Ted was in Hot Topic for the first time. Naturally he went over to check out all the sexy underwear and started pointing out what he liked.

"I like this one," he said, holding up a black bra with red lace on it and a pair of matching underwear.

"Teddy is that all you can think about?" I asked.

"yes," he said seriously "All I can think about is getting you in this outfit, then getting you out of it, then fucking you for hours."

"At least you're honest."

He laughed and grabbed a few more things. "Teddy-" I began.

"I'm buying" he said.

"No."

"Yes."

I sighed and made my way over to the jewelry and the other accessories, nothing caught my interest. I went over to Teddy who was at the register.

"Your total is $236.98" said the clerk.

My eyes widened. "Teddy-" I began.

He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a credit card. "Can I use my platinum card here?" he asked.

I walked out of the store and sat on a bench, waiting for Teddy to come out. He came out of the store with a big Hot Topic in his hand. I got off the bench and we began walking. "So later on will I get to see the Roxie Anderson sexy underwear fashion show?" he asked.

"Maybe" I replied.

He sighed, then said "You don't like it when I spend money on you."

It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes" I told him.

"I'm sorry Roxie."

I just shrugged which made him stop. "I'll make a deal with you" he said.

"I'm listening" I told him.

"If you model all these sexy little outfits for me tonight I won't buy you another thing for the rest of our vacation."

I let out a laugh and said "Deal."

We sealed it with a kiss and continued walking.

"So I hope you realize this means you're buying lunch" he told me.

I let out a laugh and said "Okay."

Laughing and holding hands we made our way to the food court.

**Well that was fixed easily lol!**

**I know how Roxie feels. I hate it when my guy spends a lot of money on me, but he does it anyways lol!**

**Next chapter Roxie meets Ted's parents.**

**How do you think that's going to go?**

**Review and let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14

3 Days Later

Today is the day I meet Teddy's parents... I'm scared, nervous and worried.

I put on my pair of dress plaid pants, plain boots, nice black top and a plain black cardigan. Teddy looked me over and asked "You're wearing that?"

"Yes," I replied "Why?"

"It's just-"

"Don't you like it?"

"I do, but my parents won't."

I sighed and asked "Then what should I wear?"

He pulled out a box and handed it to me. I opened it and inside was a silk red corset dress with spaghetti straps. A pair of suede black boots were also in the box.

"I bought this stuff before we made our deal," he told me "I won't take no for an answer, so go put it on."

Wordlessly I went into the bathroom and changed. The dress and boots fit me perfectly. I have to admit that Teddy has great taste.

I went back out to the bedroom and his jaw dropped. "Do you have any idea how gorgeous and perfect you are?" he asked.

"Now I do" I replied.

He stroked the dress with his hand. "As stunning as you look in this dress, I prefer your mini skirts."

"Because they grant you easier access?"

"Exactly."

I laughed and kissed him. "So you think your parents will like me?"

"I hope so. I want you and only you Roxie."

"I know Teddy, I feel the same."

He kissed me again before we got in the limo he had arranged for us. We snuggled against each other, holding hands and talking. When we reached his parent's mansion, we got out and my jaw dropped. His parent's mansion was at least ten times the size of the beach house. Teddy looked at my face and laughed. "Come on" he said.

We walked to the door where two doormen opened the doors. We went inside and I gasped. Their mansion is like The Addams' family mansion minus being dark and goth with all the trap doors and torture devices. His parents stood at the bottom of the steps. We went over to them.

"Mom, dad," said Ted "This is my girlfriend Roxanne Anderson."

"Pleasure" said his father.

His mother sniffed and turned her head away.

"It's nice to meet you," I said politely "You have a lovely mansion."

"Thank you' said his father.

"What would you like me to call you and your wife?"

"Mr. And Mrs. DiBiase" replied his mother icily.

I shivered and Teddy cleared his throat. "So what time are we having bunch?" he asked.

"One o' clock in the west wing," replied his mother "You may show Roxanne around until then."

"Yes mom" he said.

He grabbed my hand and led me up one of the staircases. When we were far enough away from them I said "They don't like me Teddy."

"My mother's always like that," he told me "She's never approved of anyone."

"Not even Tiffany?"

He stopped in his tracks. "How do you know about Tiffany?"

"Cody mentioned her once. Teddy... who was she?"

He led me down a hallway covered in portraits. He looked at them before saying "Mother never took it down."

He pointed to a photo of him and a gorgeous blonde sitting in a garden, staring at each other lovingly. I looked at Ted, he looked far away.

"Teddy who was she?" I asked.

"My fiancée" he replied.

"You were engaged?"

"Yes."

"Teddy what happened?"

He bit his lip and shook his head. "Let me show you my old room" he said softly.

"Teddy-"

"I'll tell you in there."

"All right."

Grabbing my hand he led me down another hall.

…. I'm scared, I'm worried... I don't want to lose him.

**Hos mother hates her and now she finds out he has an ex fiancée...**

**This is really shaping up to be some day for Roxie!**

**What do you happened between Ted and his ex fiancée?**

**Review and let me know!**


	15. Chapter 15

He opened the door to his room and we went inside. Posters of wrestlers and swimsuit models covered the walls. A huge stereo lined one wall along with a huge collection of CDs. On a dresser was many various items and a lot of pictures of Tiffany. He noticed my eyes narrow and he said "I haven't touched my room since she left me."

"Why did she leave you?" I asked.

"Because I went into wrestling and she didn't want me too."

"Oh."

He pulled me into his arms and whispered "You don't have to worry Roxie, we haven't seen each other or talked since the day us ended. She's no threat to us."

"Okay" I whispered.

He gave me a loving kiss before saying "Let me show you the rest of the house."

After showing me their massive library, garden complete with a maze, their Olympic size swimming pool and many other things, we met his parents in the west wing for brunch. I sat next to Ted and across from his father. A maid brought in our food, setting it in front of us. "So Roxanne," said Ted's father "Tell us a bit about yourself."

"I was born and raised in Illinois," I began "My father died from a severe heart attack when I was 12 and mu mother had to work 3 jobs in order to make ends meet. I met my best friend Phil in 7th grade, we used to watch wrestling together all the time and now we're both in the WWE."

"What's his ring name?"

"CM Punk."

Ted's mother made a choking noise. "You mean that horrible young man who's tattooed and pierced up?"

"That's him," I replied "But he's not horrible."

She made another choking noise.

Ted cleared his throat and said "I planned on showing Roxanne around, showing her my house and the cars."

"Good idea," said his father "Show her what she's in for."

Ted laughed.

"Guess who I ran into the other day at the salon?" said his mother.

"Who?" asked Ted.

"Tiffany."

Ted shifted uncomfortably next to me.

"I'm inviting her to the party."

"What party?" I asked.

"Every year since I can remember my mother has held a big party," Ted told me "She invites friends, celebrities, family, anyone who's anyone is invited."

His mother let out a sniff and said "This year we will be having a masquerade. Ted, you may invite Cody and Randy and his wife."

He looked over at me meaningfully and she sighed. "You can bring Roxanne too if you'd like."

He smiled, but I didn't.

The rest of brunch went on peacefully enough. His mother glared at me and ignored me when I spoke, but I tried not to let it bother me. His father is really nice and funny.

When we got ready to leave Ted's mom said "Brett is at your house dear."

"We'll go say hi then" Ted told her.

"It was very nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. DiBiase" I said politely.

"It was very nice to meet you too Roxanne" said Ted's father.

His mother just left the room.

Ted and I said our good-byes and made our way to the limo. "I think my father likes you" he told me/

"Maybe," I said "But I know your mother hates me."

He sighed and said "Don't let her bug you."

I shrugged and he kissed my forehead.

"Cheer up," he said "You'll be meeting Brett soon and you two will get along."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied "He hated Tiffany, so I know he'll love you."

I let out a laugh and said "I'll hold you to that."

**Yes you read right. Brett's going to be in this fic!**

**All you Brett lovers can be happy now lol!**

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Ted's house is a bit smaller then the beach house, but not by much. There were about 4 or 5 cars in the driveway. We got out of the limo and the driver drove away. Hand in hand we went inside.

"BRETT!" he yelled "ROXIE AND I ARE HERE!"

"I'm in the game room" I heard a voice say.

Teddy led me into a room that was next to the living room. Inside was a fooseball table, an air hockey table, some arcade games and a big plasma screen TV hooked up to a video game system. Sitting on the couch in front of the TV was Brett. He was playing Smackdown Vs. Raw 2008.

"Stop playing games," said Ted "We have company."

He paused the game and looked over at us. He looked like a younger, darker haired version of Ted. He looked at me and his eyes widened. "Whoa," he said "She's an improvement over Tiffany, she's hot."

"And your mother doesn't like me" I told him.

"Even better."

Ted and I laughed. "Brett's a bit of a rebel" explained Ted.

"So am I" I teased.

Brett's eyes widened even more. "When you get sick of Ted will you go out with me?"

Ted tackled his brother and they began to play fight. I laughed as Ted put Brett in a head lock and Brett yelled "I give! I give!"

Ted let go, laughing and wrapping his arms around me. I kissed his neck, my head on his shoulder. Brett stood up and asked "So what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to show Roxie my room,"said Ted "then we can go to a movie or something."

"Can I go for a drive then? You two could be awhile."

Ted glared and Brett said "I'll play my video games."

We laughed and Ted led me out of the room. He showed me the first floor and the pool area before taking me upstairs. He opened the door to his bedroom ad the first thing I noticed was an old beat up green couch. He closed the door and plopped down onto the couch. I sat down next to him and put my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead, then said "Told you Brett would like you.."

"Yes you did" I said.

"If we break up promise me you won't date him."

I let out a laugh and said "I promise. He's not my type."

he laughed. "And I am?"

"Good point..."

He playfully growled and pulled me onto his lap. He nuzzled my neck and said "I love you."

"Love you too" I told him.

He passionately kissed me, pulling me closer to him. I unbuttoned his shirt, moving my hands along his torso. He moved his hands along my thighs, kissing my neck. "You sure you want to do this?" he asked "Brett's downstairs and..."

"I'm sure" I told him.

He passionately kissed me before we melted together.

Two hours later we went back downstairs and into the game room Brett was still playing video games. "About time," he said, eyes glued to the screen "I thought you two were going to come through the ceiling."

I blushed and Ted smacked him in the head. "Grab your stuff," he told Brett "We're going to the beach house later."

Brett sighed and turned off his game. He mumbled something as he left the room. "He hates when I tell him what to do" Ted explained.

"Makes sense," I said "I'm the same way."

"I know."

I laughed and he kissed me.

Brett came back into the room and said "I'm ready to go."

"All right," said Ted "Lets go."  
Together we left and started our fun filled day.

**Ted was right. Brett likes Roxie.**

**What did everyone think of this chapter?**

**Review and let me know!**


	17. Chapter 17

1 Week Later

I haven't seen or spoken to Ted's parents since the day I met them. I've been spending a lot of time with Brett and Teddy and loving every moment of it. I love waking up every morning in Ted's arms. I love him and I'm so happy with him. I don't ever want anything to come between us.

"Harder Teddy" I moaned.

He thrusted harder into me before rolling over onto his back, taking me with him. "Ride me," he growled "Ride me hard and fast."

I began riding him hard and fast, enjoying the sound of his moans. I could tell he was ready to burst by the look on his face. Just when he was ready to cum, his cell went of. "Ignore it" I told him.

"I can't," he said "It's my mother."

I stopped what I was doing while he answered the phone. "Hi mom," he said "How are you?"

He nodded, then said "Roxie's right in front of me, why do you ask?"

Grinning evilly, I began riding Teddy slow and hard, enjoying the sight of him closing his eyes and biting down on his lip so he wouldn't moan. He nodded again before gasping "I don't know mom, I'd have to ask her."

He put his hand over the phone and asked "My mom wants you to go over there at 4 so you two can talk. Will you go?"

I rode him a little faster, making him moan. "Roxie," he hissed "I'm on the phone with my mother! Please don't do that!"

I sighed and said "Fine."

"So will you go over and talk to her?"

"No."

He sighed before returning to the phone, saying "She'll be there mom. I love you and I'll talk to you later."

He hung up the phone and I yelled "Why the hell would you tell her I'll be there? I don't want to go over there!"

He sat up, pulling me to him, biting my neck gently. I let out a moan and he gently pulled away. "Roxie please go over there" he said quietly.

"No" I told him.

"Don't make me beg."

I grinned evilly and said "I'm going to make you beg."

He sighed, then kissed me passionately, beginning his begging.

Two hours later we were laying side by side. "So how was that for begging?" he asked.

"Very good," I replied "Actually it was amazing, but I don't want to inflate your already huge ego."

He laughed, then asked "So are you going to go talk to my mom?"

"Yes."

"Then my begging worked."

I laughed before kissing him passionately. When we pulled part I said "Do you want to help me pick put something to wear?"

"Yes" he replied.

Getting out of bed we made our was to the closet to find an outfit for me.

I wonder why Teddy's mom wants to talk to me...

**What do you think Ted's mom wants to talk to Roxie about?**

**Think it's good or bad?**

**Review and let me know!**


	18. Chapter 18

I stepped out of the limo and made my way to the garden to meet Teddy's mom. Sure enough she was sitting there waiting for me, sipping at a cup of tea.

"Roxanne,' she said icily "Please sit down. Shelia will be bringing your tea in a minute."

"Thank you" I said politely, sitting down across from her.

When Shelia gave me my tea I politely thanked her before trying it, it was very good. Ted's mother cleared her throat, then said "You probably wonder why I called you over here."

"I have" I told her.

"Roxanne I'm going to be blunt. I'm not going to sugarcoat anything."

"I wouldn't want you too."

"Roxanne, I don't want you with my son. In fact, I don't want you anywhere near him."

"I understand, but I can tell you right now I have no intention of leaving Ted."

She sighed, then said "Sadly I know. For some reason my Theodore wants you, I can't understand why."

"Maybe it's because I see him for more then a rich handsome guy."

"Nonsense."

"It isn't nonsense Mrs. DiBiase. I love Ted."

She made a face, then said "You can't love him, you are all wrong for him."

"To you I am, but he doesn't think so. He loves me just as much as I love him."

"Look you little reject," she snapped "You aren't good enough for my son. You aren't fit to tie his shoelaces let alone be his girlfriend."

"Well too bad," I told her angrily "I am his girlfriend and I intend to be here for a long time."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Good thing you don't, it's all Ted's decision."

She smiled coldly and said "I will get rid of you Roxanne, one way or another."

I smiled tauntingly and said "I wanna watch you try Granny."

Half hour later I stormed through the front door of the beach house.

"Hey," said Ted "Roxie what's wrong?"

"Your mother" I replied angrily.

"What happened?"

I quickly told him everything. "I hate her Teddy, I honestly and truly hate her."

"Roxie-"

I moved away from him and went upstairs to the bedroom. I flopped onto the bed. I heard Teddy come in, then felt him lay down beside me, wrapping an arm around my waist. I rolled over onto my side and faced him. We laid side by side silently for a long time.

**Wow.**

**That's all there really is to say about that.**

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

3 Days Later

"Well my mother's still angry," Ted told me one evening after coming back from his parent's "But she's still allowing you to attend the masquerade next Friday night."

"Joy" I told him sarcastically.

He sighed, sitting down next to me. "Roxie I know you hate my mother, but this is important to me."

"No Teddy, it's important to her."

"Roxie-"

I got off the couch and said "You don't give a damn about my feelings Teddy. You worry more about your mother's then you do about mine."

"That isn't true," he told me calmly "You know that."

"Do I?"

He stood up and pulled me to him. "I love you," he whispered "More then I've ever loved anyone. You know I care about you and your feelings."

"Teddy you care more about the way your mother views me" I said tearfully.

"That isn't true. Stop saying that."

"No."

He let me go , his eyes locked on me. "You know I love you," he said angrily "You know I respect you and care for you. I've gone out of my way to make you happy."

"So your idea of making me happy is forcing me to do things I don't want to do?" I snapped.

"I wanted you to meet my family and talk to my mother. That was never a problem for Tiffany, but it's a problem for you."

"Don't compare me to Tiffany!"

"Why?"

"Because you know damn well we're nothing alike!"

"Yeah right. She wanted everything-"

"And I've never asked for anything but your love!" I yelled "Teddy I don't care about your money or the material possessions, I care about you!"

"Whatever," he said "I'm leaving."

"Teddy don't go."

"I need time to think."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him to me. "Teddy please don't go" I begged.

"I need time to think" he told me.

"Don't go."

"I'll come back."

"When?"

"I don't know."

Tears began to fall from my eyes. "Teddy please-"

He gently pulled out of my grasp and grabbed his keys. He turned back to me and I could see tears in his eyes. He gently stroked my cheek and I kissed his palm, our eyes locked on each other. "Don't go" I whispered.

"I'll be back" he whispered.

With that said he left.

Shakily I made my way up to the bedroom and laid on the bed, crying my heart out.

**Poor Ted :(**

**Poor Roxie :(**

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Please Brett," I begged "Let me talk to Ted."

"Roxie he needs time," he told me gently "He's still upset and he just needs some time to think."

"Is he angry?"

"He was, but now he's just upset and crying."

"Will you tell him I called?"

"Sure thing."

I hesitated for a moment before asking "Would you also tell him I love him?"

"I'll tell him" Brett told me.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We hung up and I laid back on the bed. I never wanted to get in a fight with Te,d I honestly and truly didn't want too. This is our first fight and it's a bad one. I guess that's what happens when you go almost 5 months without getting in a fight. I sat up and looked at my promise ring.

I love Ted, I love him more then I've ever loved anyone. We have to get past this, we need to get past this. I can't lose him, I love him way too much to let him go. I need him, I want him and only him for the rest of my life.

Everything needs to be okay between us. I have to believe that otherwise I won't be able to function.

**Do you think Brett relayed Roxie's messages to Ted?**

**Do you think Ted and Roxie will make up?**

**Review and let me know!**


	21. Chapter 21

I heard the bedroom door open and I felt the bed move. I looked over and there sat Teddy. He looked at me and softly said "Hey."

"Hey" I said softly.

I sat up next to him, looking into his eyes. "Brett told me you called" he told me.

"He said h would" I said.

"Well he likes you, do of course he'd do it."

I let out a tiny laugh before sighing. "Look Teddy-"

He cut me off with a passionate kiss, the two of us sinking back onto the bed, He pulled away and pulled off his shirt, quickly pulling mine off as well.

"Teddy-"

He cut me off with another kiss, unhooking my bra and tossing it away. He moved his lips down to my neck. "Teddy-"

He moved away, his eyes meeting mine. "No words," he whispered "Just feelings."

"Okay" I said.

For the next 2 hours we unleashed our feelings like never before. In all the times we've made loves its never been like this before, so passionate, so fiery, so... I can't really put it into words.

I snuggled closer to him, listening to his heartbeat. "I really am sorry Teddy" I whispered.

"I am too Roxie," he told me "I hated you being so upset with me."

"And I hated being away from you."

"You were right though, it really does seem like I care more about my mother's feelings then I do about yours."

"And I know you love and care for me. I should have never said the things I said."

"Me too. Roxie I love you so much."

"And I love you so much Teddy."

He kissed me passionately, his arms wrapped around me tightly. When we pulled apart he said "If you don't want to go to the party we don't have too."

"I'll go," I told him "I'm going to show your mother that I'm here to stay and that she can't scare me away no matter what."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

I playfully bit his neck before straddling his lap. His eyes widened.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he breathed "I was just imagining how gorgeous you'll look in your gown for the party.."

"Liar."

He laughed and said "Everytime I see you naked and on top pf me I just can't help but think how damn lucky I am to have this incredibly gorgeous WWE Diva who loves me and wants to fuck me."

"And everytime I look at you I can't help bu t think how damn lucky I am to have this handsome and sexy WWE Superstar who loves and wants to have me and only me ride his giant cock" I purred,

"Damn Roxie, I want you so badly right now."

"Then take me."

And that's exactly what he did.

**Well they made up quickly lol!**

**Review!**

**Also I wanted to get your opinions on something.**

**I was wondering how many of you would love to read Wrestling With Love through John and Randy's POV because Wrestling With Love was fully through Rain's eyes and John and Randy's emotions aren't really shown all that well.**

**Let me know if you like the idea!**


	22. Chapter 22

6 Days Later

My dress and mask for the masquerade are picked out and ready for tomorrow night. Teddy's mom liked what I picked out, which shocked both em and Teddy/ We'll be meeting Randy, his wife Samatha and Cody at the party. I know Brett will be there, which helps take off some of the nervousness.

"Hey Roxie," said Teddy "My mother just told me something I think you should know."

"What?"

"Tiffany's going to be there."

"What?"

"Yeah. Mother invited her."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "To piss us off I'm guessing, but I don't know for sure."

I bit my lip. "Now I'm nervous."

He sat down next to me and said "Don't be nervous Roxie. She has nothing to do with us. We might not even see her."

"I know," I sighed "But-"

"Roxie please don't worry."

I stood up and began to pace. "Easy for you to say Teddy1" I told him "You aren't the one who has a mother breathing down her neck and an ex fiancée to worry about!"

"Tiffany is no worry," he told me "And my mother will eventually let it go."

"When Teddy? When we're married? When I'm pregnant with our first child? On her death bed?"

He looked at me amused and said "I don't know Roxie, but I'm a bit surprised."

"About what?" I asked.

"I didn't think you wanted children."

"I do."

He got up, came over to me and stroked my stomach. "I want them too."

"You do?" I asked softly.

"I do" he whispered.

"Teddy-"

He pulled me into a passionate kiss, his hand on my stomach. When we pulled apart he said "Don't worry about my mom or Tiffany. You have all of me Roxie. I belong to you."

"And I belong to you Teddy," I told him "Every inch of me is yours."

He kissed my forehead. "So are you still worried?"

"A little."

He wiggled his eyebrows and asked "Can I help take away your worry?"

"Depends" I replied teasingly.

"On what?"

"On how you're going to take away my worry."

"Go upstairs with me and I'll show you."

I giggled as he led me upstairs and into the bedroom where he took away my worries.

**Well that was a sweet moment between them.**

**Next chapter is the party!**

**Are you nervous? Lol!**

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

The Next Day

The limo pulled up to the front of the mansion and we got out of it. "Ready?" Teddy asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I replied.

We were greeted at the door by Teddy's mom, who ignored me, no surprise there. We went inside and almost immediately saw Randy, his wife Samantha and Cody. "Hey everyone" said Teddy.

"Hello" said Randy.

"Hello" said Sam.

"What's up?" said Cody.

"This is some party," said Teddy "Mom overdid it again."

"You know your mom Ted," said Cody "She always wants things to be big and exciting."

"That is true."

I saw Brett and Teddy's father talking. I nudged Ted and said "I see your brother and father."

"Then lets go say hi" he said.

We excused ourselves from Randy, Sam and Cody., then made our way over to Brett and his dad. "Hi Brett," I said "Mr. DiBiase."

"Hey Roxie" said Brett.

"Hello Roxanne," said his father "You look lovely."

"Thank you."

"Roxie would you like to dance?" Brett asked me.

I looked at Teddy who kissed me quickly, then said "Go ahead."

Brett took my hand and led me out to the dance floor. "You look stunning" he told me.

"Thanks Brett," I said "You look ravishing."

He let out a laugh and said "I try."

He spun me around, his eyes locked on mine. I looked around for Teddy, but I didn't see him, I only saw his parents. When the song ended Brett asked "Do you want to dance again or do you want to find Ted?"

"One more dance won't hurt" I told him.

He smiled as we began our next dance.

5 minutes later I was wondering around, trying to find Teddy. I knew he wouldn't be in any of the bedrooms of the library, but that still left a lot of places he could be. I made my way back down to the masquerade and went over to Brett who was with his mom. "Have you seen Ted?" I asked them.

"No" said Brett.

"I have," said his mother "He was going out to the patio overlooking the garden."

"Thank you" I said.

"No problem dear."

My eyes widened at her politeness, but I thought nothing as I made my way to the patio.

I reached the patio doorway and saw Ted with someone. "Will you marry me?" I heard him ask her.

"Yes" she replied.

He let out happy cry, putting the ring on her finger.

It was too much for me and when he kissed her I let out a loud cry.

**O.O **

**Not really much to say on that ending, is there?**

**Review and tell me what you think and how you feel about what has just transpired!**


	24. Chapter 24

Ted turned to me and I screamed "How could you do this to me Teddybear?"

His eyes widened. "Roxie is that you?" he asked me fearfully.

"Yeah it's me" I told him tearfully.

He turned to the person dressed like me and asked "If you're not Roxie, who are you?"

The person smirked and pulled off her mask and wig. It was Tiffany, Ted's ex fiancée!

"You!" I snarled.

"Roxanne," she said smugly "Looks like you've lost sweetie."

"You fuckin whore, what the hell are you doing?"

"Taking back my man."

"He's not yours Tiffany, he's mine."

She held up her ring finger and asked "Who's the one wearing his ring you stupid little punk bitch?"

"Shut the fuck up Barbie!" I yelled "You tricked him!"

"Did I? How do you know he didn't know it was me the whole time?"

Tears sprang to my eyes as I looked over at Ted who looked upset.

"He knew I was going to be here," she continued "And he helped you pick out your dress and mask-"

Tears began to fall from my eyes as I ran off the patio. I heard Ted calling for me, but I didn't dare turn around and go back. I can never go back...

**I know it was short, but at least it was impactful.**

**Ted doesn't look very innocent right now, does he?**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25

No sooner I was in the beach house I tore off my dress, called for a taxi, then went upstairs to pack my clothes. I was almost done when I heard a voice ask "What are you doing Roxie?"

I looked over, there stood Ted, sweaty and breathing heavily. "I'm packing," I replied coldly "I'm leaving."

"Roxie please don't go," he begged "It was a misunderstanding. I honestly thought Tiffany was you -"

"No, you were hoping she was me."

"Roxie-"

"You've always wanted her Ted. I was just convenience."

He grabbed me and pulled me to him. "Roxie this is a misunderstanding. I love you, I want you-"

I pulled away and said "I don't believe you Ted, not anymore. It's over, just let me go."

"No," he begged "Don't end us. Roxie I need you."

"No you don't, you need Tiffany, you've always needed Tiffany."

"I won't let you go."

"You have too."

"I wont. I can't,"

"Ted-"

He pulled me into a desperate and loving kiss that brought tears to my eyes. I gently pulled away, closed my bags and said "Good-bye Ted."

"No Roxie-" he began.

I silenced him by taking off my promise ring and handing it to him. "Good-bye Ted" I whispered before leaving the beach house and getting into the taxi that was waiting for me.

It was only when the beach house was out of sight that I allowed myself to cry.

**Yet again another short chapter.**

**The next few chapters will be short, you have been warned.**

**How do you feel about what just happened?**

**And what do you think will happen next?**

**Review and let me know!**


	26. Chapter 26

Phil opened his apartment door, took one look at me, then pulled me into a hug.

I sat on the couch, sipping at the tea Maria made me. Maria was sitting beside me and Phil was staring out the window.

"So then I told him good-bye, got in the taxi, then cried," I told them "Then I came here and that's all."

"Awww honey I'm sorry," said Maria "I never imagined Ted would do something like this Roxie."

"Me either" I told her.

Phil remained silent. When he finally spoke he said "I want to kick his ass. He hurt you."

"Phil please don't," I told him "That will only makes things worse."

"It'll make me feel better" he said.

"But it won;t make Roxie feel better," Maria told him "And aren't Roxie's feelings the most important thing?"

"Of course they are."

He came over to em and said "You can stay here as long as you like Roxie."

"Thank you" I said.

He kissed me forehead before going into the kitchen.

"Don't worry Roxie," said Maria "Things will get better."

"I hope so Maria" I told her.

But deep down inside I knew things wouldn't get better.

**Something big happens in the next chapter!**

**Guess what it is?**

**Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

A Month and a Half Later

Tomorrow I go back to work and today I get back my blood test results. I've been sick for a bit, so I wanted to make sure that there's nothing seriously wrong with me.

"Okay doctor," I said "Thank you."  
I hung up the phone and looked at Maria and Phil. "I'm pregnant" I told them.

"What?" asked Phil.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh Roxie," said Maria "What are you going to do?"

"Tomorrow I'm going to see Vince and tell him that I'm leaving the WWE," I replied "Then I'm going to move back in with my mother."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Phil.

"I'm sure," I replied "It's the bets thing for me and the baby."

"Are you going to tell Ted?" asked Maria.

"I probably should," I replied "But I'm not going to. I don't need him hurting our child the way he hurt me."

"He has a right to know though" said Maria.

"I know, but I just can't tell him."

"Okay."

They left the room and I sat on the couch,

Tomorrow I leave the WWE and move back in with my mom where I will raise my child... alone.

And Ted will never, EVER know I'm carrying his child.

**So Roxie's pregnant with Ted's child, is leaving the WWE, moving back in with her mom and not telling Ted she's pregnant.**

**A lot sure does happen in a short chapter lol!**

**Think Roxie's making the right decisions?**

**Review and let me know!**


	28. Chapter 28

The Next Day

"Well Roxie it's going to be a big lose to our company by letting you go," Vince told me "But I understand your reasons, so I'm letting you go, but should you ever decide to come back, the door is always open to you."

"Thank you Vince" I said.

"I wish you the best of luck Roxie."

"Thank you for everything."

I shook his hand before leaving his office.

Just as I was leaving I felt someone grab my arm. I turned, it was Ted.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Is it true?" he asked "Are you really leaving the WWE?"

"Yes I am."

"Why?"

"It's none of your business."

"Please tell em."

"No."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Please talk to me Roxie" he begged.

"No."

"Roxie please."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because there's nothing left to say Ted. You said everything you needed to say the night you proposed to Tiffany."

"Roxie that was a big misunderstanding."

"Go to hell Ted" I spat, pulling my arm out of his grip and leaving.

**Well she left the WWE and she still won't talk to Ted.**

**Do you think she'll be able to avoid him forever?**

**Or will he eventually find her?**

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	29. Chapter 29

4 Months Later

I'm now five months pregnant with Ted's daughter and living in Chicago with my mother. I now work at Spencer's so I can help my mother out.

I do anything and everything I can to take my mind off of Ted who I haven't seen or heard from since the day I left the WWE. He has no idea where I am and I have no idea where he is. I intend to keep it that way.

"Mom I'm home!" I yelled, stepping through the front door.

"Hello sweetheart," she said "How was work?"

"Pretty good," I replied "I bought the baby some stuff."

"That's great sweetie."  
"So how was your day?"  
"Roxanne someone is here to see you" she told me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Go in the living room and look."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"No. Go in the living room."

I sighed and said "Okay."

I went into the living room and stopped dead in my tracks.

Sitting on the couch, staring at his hands, was Ted.

**HE FOUND HER!**

**ROXIE CAN'T RUN NOW!**

**Think they'll be able to work things out?**

**Or will Roxie remain stubborn?**

**Review and let me know!**


	30. Chapter 30

Ted looked up at me and his eyes got wide, meaning he must have noticed my stomach. He stood up and came over to me. "How far along are you?" he asked.

"5 months" I replied.

"May I?"

"Yes."

He started caressing my stomach. "Is it a boy or a girl?""

"It's a girl."

"That's wonderful."

"It is."

He stopped caressing my stomach and went back over to the couch. He ran a hand through his hair before looking at me and asked "Why haven't you tried to get ahold of me? Why didn't you tell me."

"I didn't want you to know," I replied "I plan on raising our daughter alone, without your help."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to burden you with something you don't want."

He stood up and said "I want you and I want our daughter. Roxie I want to be there. Let me help you."

"No," I said firmly "I'm raising our daughter alone meaning without you."

"Roxie please reconsider. Let me be there for you, for our daughter."

"Why? So you can hurt her the way you hurt me?"

"Roxie that was a misunderstanding. And I would never do anything to hurt our daughter."

"I don't believe you. Please leave."

"Roxie please believe me. I love you and I love our daughter."

"Please leave."

"Roxie-"

"DAMMIT I SAID LEAVE!"

"Okay," he said "I'll leave, but I won't give up Roxie."

"Just leave" I told him.

He nodded and left.

I sat down on the couch, more hurt and confused then before.

**Now he knows she's pregnant and he won't give up until he gets her back.**

**Think they'll get back together?**

**Think Ted deserves another chance?**

**Review and let me know!**


	31. Chapter 31

A Week Later

Ever since the day I saw Ted he won't stop calling or sending me flowers. I haven't returned any of his calls, there's no reason too, there's nothing left to say.

"More flowers?" I asked as my mom came in with another bouquet.

"Yes," she replied "They're beautiful.""

"I guess so."

She sighed and sat down next to me. "Roxie give him a second chance. He really does love you.""

"No mom," I told her "He hurt me so badly."

"If you won't do it for yourself, do it for your daughter."

"No. She doesn't need him."

"One day she might."

I sighed and said "I don';t know mom."

"Roxanne do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yes. But-"

"Sweetheart just go out on one date with him, see what happens, then decide."

"I sighed and said "Okay."

Just then the phone rang and I answered it. "Roxie" said the voice.

It was Ted.

"Yes?" I asked.

"How are you?"

"Fine. How are you?"

"Okay I guess. Look Roxie-"

"Before you say anything I want to tell you something."

"What?"

I took a deep breath and said "I'll go out on one date with you to see what happens between us."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes really."

He let out a yell of happiness then said "Tomorrow night good?"

"Yeah," I replied "6."

"Fine with me."

We talked a few minutes more before hanging up.

Let's see how tomorrow goes...

**She's giving him another chance!**

**One date that will either make them or break them.**

**Think it'll go well?**

**Review and let me know!**


	32. Chapter 32

The Next Night

"Did you two enjoy dinner?" Ted asked.

"Yes we did" I replied.

He smiled, then unlocked his hotel room door. We went inside and sat down on the couch. He cleared his throat, then asked "Do you have a name picked out yet?"

"Not yet," I replied "I have a few I like, but nothings set in stone yet."

"What's her last name going to be?"

"I haven't decided that yet either."

He nodded. "Roxie I need to know something."

"Okay."

he looked into my eyes and asked "Do you still love me?"

"Ted-" I began.

"Roxie do you still love me?"

"Yes I do."

He looked away for a moment before looking back at me. He leaned in and kissed me, I didn't resist. He pulled away and asked "Should we go farther or stop now?"

"Don't stop" I whispered.

He kissed me again, this time with more passion. He picked me up and gently laid me on the bed. He pulled away and asked "This won't hurt the baby, will it?"

"The doctor said it's okay," I replied "Just don't go too crazy."

"I won't. I promise."

He kissed me again, trailing down to my stomach where he smiled and gave it a gentle kiss. "I love you baby girl" he said to my stomach.

I gently smiled as he made his way back up to my lips. "I love you Roxie" he whispered.

"Love you too Ted" I told him.

For the next two hours Ted and I made slow, passionate and gentle love. He caressed my stomach, a gentle, loving smile across his face. We kept our eyes on each other the entire time and when we were done he whispered "I love you Roxie. I love my daughter.."

"I know Ted. We love you too."

We cuddled together and Ted soon fell asleep. I gently slid out of his arms and waited for a moment to see if he woke up, he didn't. I quickly put on my clothes, then looked through the drawers for a pen and some paper. When I found them I sat down at the table and wrote my note to Ted.

_Ted,_

_I will always love you no matter what, but we can't be together, it's not possible._

_I'll let our daughter know how much you love her and I'll tell her who you are so she can find you one day if she wants too._

_Tonight was amazing and I will hold it in my heart and memories till the day I die. This really was the perfect way to say good-bye._

_Love, Roxie_

Folding the note up I placed it on the pillow next to Ted. Leaning over I gave him one last kiss before leaving, closing the door on me and Ted forever.

**I'm waiting to get reviews and messages saying I suck for doing this lol!**

**I know asking how everyone feels is a bad idea, but... how does everyone feel about what just happened? Lol!**

**Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

The Next Day

"Well I'm ready to leave" I told everyone as I put my last bag in the taxi that was taking me to the bus station.

"I really wish you would stay" said my mother.

I hugged her and said "Don't worry mom, I'll visit often."

Tears were in her eyes as she said "I love you. Be safe."

"I will mom. I love you too."

Maria hugged me next and said "Take care of yourself."

"I will," I told her "You take care of yourself."

Phil hugged me next. When we pulled apart he said "I'll give Ted hell from you, but only when we're in the ring so if he gets hurt it looks like an accident."

I laughed and said "Okay Phil."

Giving everyone one last hug I got in the taxi and left my life in Chicago behind. I gently rubbed my stomach and whispered "Don't worry baby girl, we'll be fine. I'll love you enough for both parents."

Soon I was at the bus station, my bags already on the bus. I got some ginger ale and crackers for the bus ride.

"Bus 155 to Seattle is now boarding" said a voice over the loud speaker.

I got up and went over to the bus. Just as I was ready to board the bus I heard a voice yell "Roxie!"

I turned to see Ted running over to me. I stepped down and he pulled me into his arms. "Why are you here?"

"Don't go," he begged "Roxie please don't go. Don't let this be good-bye."

"I have to go Ted," I told him "I need to start over."

"That's what we'll do together Roxie, we'll start over."

"Ted I need to start over on my own."

"No... please stay Roxie."

"I can't."

"Miss," I heard the bus driver say "I need you to board in the next minute or otherwise I'll have to leave without you."

"Okay" I said.

"Turning back to Ted I said "I have to go."

"Don't," he begged "Stay for me, for us."

"I can't," I told him tearfully "Please don't do this."

"Roxie I love you. Isn't that enough?"

"It's one thing to say it, but to show it is something different."

"Then I'll show it."

"You're too late."

"Roxie-"

I gave him a passionate kiss before whispering "I' love you Teddybear and no matter where I go and what I do, my heart is yours."

I gently pushed him away and got on the bus before he could say anything else. I sat down and as the bus pulled out of the station I looked out the window and the last thing I saw was Ted standing ther,e tears pouring down his face.

**Roxie is too stubborn and independent for her own damn good!**

**Really seems like good-bye for Ted and Roxie this time, doesn't it?**

**Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

3 and a Half Months Later

For the past 3 and a half months I've been living in Seattle, Washington and working at Border's bookstore. I'm getting closer and closer to my due date, so my mother has decided to stay with me for a bit.

"Roxie," said my manager Drake "It's time for your break.'

"All right" I said, shelving the book I had in my hand.

I made me way back to the employee lounge and began to get stomach pains. I sat down, hoping the pain would go away. When it didn't I stood up and let out a scream,my water had just broken!

Drake came running in and asked "Roxie what's wrong?"

"My water broke!"

His eyes widened. He sat me down and said "I'll call an ambulance and your mother. Start doing your breathing."

I began to do my breathing as he made the calls. When he was done he came over to me and held my hand. "Is there anyone else I should call?"

"No."

"Roxie, how early are you?"

"A week."

He gripped my hand tighter and said "You'll be okay Roxie."

Just then my mom came in. "Oh Roxie!" she cried, coming over to em and grabbing my other hand "I called Phil and Maria, they're on their way. Maria wants to call Ted-"

"No!" I cried "Don't call Ted."

"I told her not to."

"Okay."

Just then Drake came running in, 2 EMTs and a stretcher behind him. The EMTs loaded me onto the stretcher, my mother standing beside me. They went out the back entrance of the store and loaded me into the ambulance.

"Mommy!" I cried "Don't leave me!"

"I won't," she told me "I'll be here with you through everything."

"Okay."

The EMTs closed the ambulance doors and got back into the ambulance, beginning our ride to the hospital.

**THE BABY'S ON ITS WAY!**

**Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

"Okay Roxie," said my doctor "I need you to start pushing."

I gripped my mother's hand and began pushing. "Ahhhh!"

"Her head is out," said the doctor "Roxie I need one more big push from you."

I took a deep breath, then pushed again with all my strength.

I heard a cry.

"Oh Roxie," breathed my mother "She's so beautiful."

I looked over to see a nurse cleaning my daughter up before wrapping her in a blanket and handing her to me.

"Hi Autumn," I whispered, holding her close "I'm your mommy."

I looked over at my mother, she was beaming.

"Should I call Ted?" she asked gently.

"No," I replied "He doesn't need to know."

"Roxie-"

I ignored her, focusing all my attention on Autumn.

She is my life now, my main priority, my reason for living.

I can't let anything or anyone take me or my focus away from her.

Not even Ted.

**Autumn is now in the world and Roxie is dead set on making Autumn her everything and not letting Ted know she has arrived.**

**Think he won't find out?**

**Think he will?**

**Think anything will change?**

**Review and let me know!**


	36. Chapter 36

Two Days Later

I was sitting up in bed, holding Autumn when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said.

The person came in, it was Ted and he was carrying a bouquet of flowers, a big teddybear and some balloons. He set everything down on the chair by my bed before turning to me.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"To talk," he replied "And to see our daughter."

Ted sat down in front of me and said "Roxie, that night with Tiffany was a huge mistake. I saw you or who I thought was you, so I wordlessly took their hand and led them out to the patio where I proposed."

"Couldn't you tell the difference in our voices?" I asked.

Roxie I was so nervous that all I took notice to was the answer."

"Still-"

"Roxie I love you and only you. Ever since that night I've been so screwed up. I need you and I want you. Roxie, you're the only one for me."

"Ted it's too late. We can't be together again. Not now, not ever."

He sighed, then pulled something out of his pocket, it was a piece of paper. He handed it to em and I opened it.

"It's a deed to a house" I said.

"It is," he told me "It's a deed to our house."

"Our house?"

"Yep. And I bought a mini van complete with a car seat."

"Ted-"

"And I got this for you."

He handed me a little red box which I opened, then gasped. Inside was a gold diamond ring. I looked at Ted who said "It's a different ring then the one I used to propose before."

"Ted-"

"Roxie, marry me. I love you and I want you for the rest of my life."

I began to cry. "Yes," I cried "Ted I'll marry you."

He grinned and pulled me into a kiss as he put my engagement ring on my finger. When we pulled apart he asked "May I hold our daughter?"

"Of course" I replied, handing Autumn to him.

"What's her name?"

"Autumn Maeve DiBiase."

"That's pretty."

"I know."

I smiled as I watched him kiss her forehead and say "Hi beautiful, I'm your daddy." I'm going to love you so much and spoil you rotten."

He looked over at me and smiled.

Finally everything is right again.

**All she wanted was Ted to show her that he loved her and he did!**

**Yay for them getting back together!**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Review!**


	37. Chapter 37

3 Days Later

Autumn and I were allowed to go home, so I went to my old pace, packed up my stuff and loaded it into the van.

"You'll love our new house," Ted told me "It fits both our taste."

"How so?" I asked.

"It's a mini mansion with no servants, a beautiful garden, a library and a very big master bedroom."

"We we'll see if I like it."

"You will, I know you will."

Few minutes later we were in front of our house. Ted was holding Autumn and looking at me. "Well?" he asked.

"I love it," I told him "It's perfect."

He grinned and said "Lets go in."

We went inside and I gasped. It was even more beautiful inside. I looked at Ted, he nodded, so I began to explore our new home.

Everything was beautiful and perfect, exactly what I wanted, but somehow different.

I made my way upstairs into Autumn's nursery and gasped. It was done in red and white and everything was just so cute. I saw items that I knew came from Hot Topic and my eyes filled with tears.

"Does mommy like?" I heard Ted ask.

"I love it," I told him "Ted I love everything about our house."

"Good," he said, putting Autumn in her crib "You have no idea how much time and money went into this place."

"I can only imagine."

He grabbed me by the hand and led me into our bedroom.

"Oh Teddy," I breathed "This room is gorgeous."

"I knew you'd love it" he told me.

I gave him a loving kiss, which he happily returned. When he pulled away I said "I love you so much Ted and I'm so happy that we're back together."

"I love you too," he told me "And I'm so glad that you've given me the chance to be a father to our daughter and your husband."

"And I'm glad that you want to be a father yo your daughter and my husband because I don't want anyone else."

He pulled me into a loving kiss and laid me back on our bed.

Few minutes later we were changed for bed and cuddling. "Goodnight my beautiful punk princess" he said sleepily.

"Good night my handsome Teddybear" I murmured sleepily.

Happier then I've been in months, I fell asleep in the arms of my fiancée.

**Next chapter Roxie and Ted go to his parents house to announce their engagement and introduce them to Autumn.**

**Think it'll go well?**

**Or will it go badly?**

**Review and let me know!**


	38. Chapter 38

The Next Day

I held Autumn close to me as we made our way to the garden of Ted's parent's home. We reached them and sat down. I put Autumn in her bassinet as Ted said "Mom, dad, Brett, we have some news to tell you. We're engaged!"

"Awesome!" said Brett "Roxie's going to be my sister!"

"That's great son" said his father.

"I disapprove," said his mother "She's not good enough for our family. She's not worthy of the last name DiBiase."

I took Autumn out of her bassinet and said "Then meet someone who is worthy of the last name DiBiase, your granddaughter Autumn Maeve DiBiase."

She looked at Autumn, who was staring at her intently and I knew she saw Ted's eyes.

"May I hold her?" she asked softly.

I gave Autumn to her grandmother and she instantly softened. "Pretty baby," she cooed "You look like your handsome father."

"I think she looks more like Roxie," said Ted "Except she has my eyes and cheeks."

Ted's mother paid no attention to him, all her focus was on Autumn who was smiling at her grandmother.

Two hours later we were getting ready to leave. Autumn was asleep in my arms. Just as we reached the door I heard a sob. Ted and I turned to see his mother sobbing.

"Mom what's wrong?" Ted asked worriedly

"I- I'm s-sorry" she sobbed.

"For what?"

"For the way I treated Roxie. I was just so afraid she'd lead you down a bad path and trap you there, making you miserable and shattering you. I should have known that my plan with Tiffany would fail-"

"You planned that?" Ted asked angrily.

"Yes" she replied miserably.

"Why?"

"Because I heard horrible things about Roxie and I was scared that they were true. I did what any good mother would do- I protected my son no matter what the cost."

"What made you change your mind?" I asked calmly.

"After you left him I saw how unhappy he was, he was shattered, but when he found you, he was so happy. The fact that you willing left him so he'd be happy showed me everything I heard was wrong and that I made a mistake. I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you mom" Ted said softly.

"I do too," I told her "But I won't forget this."

She smiled and gave us each a hug.

Well at least that's out of the way and I don't have to wonder anymore about when she'll stop hating me.

Now things were truly right.

**Now Ted's mom likes Roxie and she is obviously in love with her granddaughter.**

**Things are finally going well for Roxie and Ted.**

**Will they stay that way?**

**Review and let me know!**


	39. Chapter 39

6 Months Later

After much planning, frustrations and dirty diapers, Ted and I finally got married.

Our wedding was big and filled with family and friends. Ted looked so handsome in his tux and he told me I looked gorgeous in my custom made red wedding gown. Ted's mom and my mom cried throughout the ceremony, Ted's dad held it in. When Ted said I said I do, it was more like he was saying I win, meaning he considers our marriage a victory and I understand why he would feel that way because that's how I feel too. After we kissed everyone cheered.

Our reception was fun. Ted and I had Autumn in between us while we ate and we both danced with her, Phil, Brett and our parents did also. We danced and laughed and just had a really great time.

As our reception was ending Ted kissed me and said "I love you Mrs. Roxanne DiBiase."

"I love you too Mr. Theodore DiBiase" I told him.

He bounced Autumn on his lap, kissed her forehead, then said "I love you too Autumn DiBiase."

She giggled happily, her blue eyes sparkling.

Ted looked over at me and said "Come on. Lets go take our beautiful baby girl home and enjoy our first night of married life,"

"Okay" I agreed.

Grabbing our gifts and Autumn's stuff we made our way out to the van and then onto home.

**Next chapter is the last chapter! Well it's the last chapter besides The Future chapter lol!**

**Finally married and happy!**

**Woot!**

**Review!**


	40. Chapter 40

That Night

Ted came into my room, quietly closing the door behind him. He laid down next to em and said "Autumn's sound asleep. Now we can have fun."

I laughed and asked "What kind of fun are you talking about?"

"The kind of fun that made Autumn."

I laughed again and said "Okay."

Two hours later we cuddled close.

"You were really quiet" he said.

"I don't want to wake Autumn" I told him.

"Good reason. Roxie, I'm so happy we're married."

"Me too Teddy. I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed my forehead, then said "I had an idea about our honeymoon."

"Okay," I said "What is it?"

"We make it our first family vacation."

"I like the sound of that. Where do you want to go?"

"Hawaii."

"Sounds nice."

"It will be."

I kissed him gently, resting my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Few minutes later I said "Ted."

No response.

I looked over, he was sound asleep. I gently kissed his cheek, then said softly "I just wanted to tell you that I'm looking forward to our life together and raising our beautiful baby girl."

With that said I snuggled next to my husband and fell fast asleep.

**THE END!**

**Posting The Future chapter right after this one.**

**Think Roxie and Ted are still together in The Future?**

**You'll find out!**

**Review!**


	41. The Future

A year after they married Roxie became pregnant again, giving birth to twins Ted III and Kadan Brett DiBiase.

Both Ted and Roxie had very successful wrestling careers. Ted became an 18 time tag team champion, 2 time Intercontinental champion and a 4 time WWE champion. After his retirement he stayed in the WWE to help manage his son's careers.

Roxie became a 9 time Woman's champion and a 4 time Diva's champion. She retired when Ted retired and she helped Autumn launch her modeling career.

Phil and Maria married a year after Roxie and Ted and they have two children as well as very successful wrestling careers.

All is well that ends well.

**And now it's officially the end!**

**Don't worry though, I got plenty more fics and chapters of my other fics coming up!**

**Review!**


End file.
